Restaurant Rendezvous
by DolfynRider
Summary: What happens when Sophie & Parker meet up with 3 strangers?


Rigged for Two

© May 15, 2009 - DolfynRider

**Title:** Rigged for Two**  
Fandom:** Leverage**  
Rating:** M**  
Pairing:** Sophie/Parker**  
Summary:** This one is Sophie/Parker based between The First David Job and The Second David Job. Slightly spoiler-ish......if you haven't seen these two episodes yet.**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Leverage universe and never will, I also do not profit from this writing.

CHAPTER 1

"Parker," Sophie yelled, "get in here!" She put her bags down on the table in her kitchen area before Parker wandered into the room, "You screamed?"

"How'd you know where I lived?" She asked.

"Well..."

Sophie held up her hand, "Never mind, just tell me what the hell you're doing here?" She asked the blond.

"I thought you were fleeing with the rest of the crew," Parker stated, though Sophie as staring at her awfully hard.

"Bullshit, you knew I was going to stay and you broke in anyway, now I repeat, what are you doing in here?" She asked her again.

"I just...didn't want to be alone," Parker finally admitted.

"You knew Nate was going to call us back together again soon," Sophie said.

"Yeah, and I know we agreed to separate for six months...but...I hadn't even gotten on my plane and I already missed you." Parker admitted.

"Six months isn't that long to go without seeing us," Sophie relaxed a bit, trying to show Parker she wasn't mad, just surprised.

"Us?" Parker echoed, an odd look on her face.

"You knew we'd all be together again, soon. Hardison's probably already looking for you," Sophie told her.

"Well, what if I don't want to be found?" Parker asked.

"But you just said you'd miss us."

"No," Parker countered, "I said I already started missing you." She stressed the 'you' a bit.

Sophie asked her to sit down on the bed, "Why me? Hardison has such a thing for you..."

"I know, but I don't like him...not like that...he's too...." her voice trailed off.

"He's too...into being a geek?" Sophie asked, "Because that's one HOT geek."

Parker smiled, but shook her head.

"He's too...into computer games?"

Parker laughed, "No...but...he is really into those things ain't he?"

"Parker, I'm running out of 'He's too into's' here," Sophie told her, moving closer, "Just tell me what's up."

Parker backed off slightly when Sophie moved towards her.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked a little harshly. She knew the woman was hiding something, but couldn't figure her out all the time like she could with...well...everyone else on Planet Earth. Parker was the only person she never could, mainly because she wasn't sure Parker even knew herself.

"Nothing."

"Then what are you doing here? Why would you only have missed me??" Sophie was really curious now.

"Don't worry about it. Just go take your shower...yeah, I know you always take one when you get back from a shopping spree."

Sophie gasped, "Have you been...watching me??"

Parker smiled, "Define 'watching' you..."

Sophie was getting a headache. The botched job was bad enough, now she thought the blond was purposely trying to confuse her, but then again, it was Parker. "Parker...ohh, forget it, I'm taking my shower and you better be...well, I guess it's okay if you stay here. None of the others knew you were coming back."

"How do you know they didn't....never mind," Parker laughed, "I keep forgetting that's your 'thing'." Parker headed for the living room, "Couch pull out?"

"I wish. One of these days, I'm going to get one that does, but we'd been tackling so many jobs lately, I haven't had time to shop for furniture," Sophie admitted.

"No time to shop?" Parker almost screamed, then ran to the closet, "You didn't have this many outfits, shoes and hand bags when we started!" she joked with the brunette.

Sophie blushed, she knew she had too many clothes, but she couldn't resist when she saw something she liked. On the bright side, after their first job as a team, she could honestly say everything in there was actually purchased instead of stolen for once. Not to mention, many of those purchases had come in handy for the various jobs they'd been on.

"Yeah, well...I like clothes, sue me, but furniture shopping is totally different. Okay, me, shower; you get into bed, it's big enough for both of us...umm...if that's okay with you. We'll shop for a couch together tomorrow," Sophie told her as she grabbed a towel from the second of two closets in her bedroom and headed in.

Three weeks later, Sophie still hadn't gotten a convertible couch/bed yet. Her and Parker were having too much fun. They'd been on their own mini-missions as Parker now called them, just the two of them, in the dead of the night, hitting mostly department and grocery stores, Sophie leaving double the price of the items they took on the shelves, clipped to hangers and sometimes on cash registers themselves. They would then divide up what they wanted and give the rest away to charities and the homeless. "Nate would almost be proud of us," Sophie thought every time they stopped at a local homeless shelter with their newest haul. They were being honest, sort of, they were paying for the items, but breaking in allowed them to hone their skills and stay on top of their game for when the gang got back together.

Sophie emerged from the bathroom after yet another job to find Parker somewhat under the covers and already out cold. She reached over and pulled up the corner of the sheet so Parker was fully covered. Looking down at the other woman, she was taken by how innocent she looked. Once sure Parker was set, she went to the other side and crawled in herself. Just as she got the covers over her, Parker rolled over, tossing an arm around her, "I love you."

Sophie jumped, sitting bolt upright, "WHAT??"

Parker jumped, "Wha...who's there...what's wrong?" she asked, fully awake and looking like she was ready to dive through the window if need be.

Sophie looked at her, "Sorry, I thought I heard you say something. I didn't know you talked in your sleep."

"I don't," Parker tried to protest.

"Yeah, well, it sure sounded like you said..." she trailed off.

"What?" Parker asked, genuinely curious.

"Forget it, go back to sleep, I must have been drifting off myself and thought you said something."

Parker looked at her curiously, but rolled over so they were back to back now, pulled the covers back up over herself, and was back to sleep in an instant.

"She didn't just say what I thought she said, did she?" Sophie asked herself. "No, she was just dreaming, it wasn't aimed at me."

"Ohhh Sophiiieeee," Parker muttered.

Sophie's eyes went wide, "Okay, so maybe it WAS about me," she thought, "but really, what am I going to do? Wake her up and tell her that I know she wants...she wants...what does she want from me?"

She lay there debating what to do. Should she say something? Maybe it was just a dream about the stuff they'd been "stealing". Parker was absolutely in love with money and had said the same thing a few times before when they were on a job. Granted, Parker had been fully awake at the time and they'd only been taking clothes and other necessary items for the needy.


End file.
